Not Quite Forever
by The Masked Butterfly
Summary: Bella is left broken after Edward leaves her and a song on the radio puts in into presective for her. "Forever and Always" Taylor Swift Song fic


**Not Quite Forever**

"**Forever & Always" A Taylor Swift/ "Twilight" Song fic**

**A/N: Hi everyone! So yeah, I know on my profile, I said that I was only going to be working on 2 stories, and one that is a one-shot (that I may post, I haven't decided yet), but that failed. I had too many ideas floating around in my head and had to write them down. -Sigh- oh well, plot bunnies are awesome, they just can be so relentless!**

**So anyway, here is my newest one-shot, its based on the song "Forever and Always" by Taylor Swift off her new CD "Fearless" you should look it up, it's a really good CD all of the songs are amazing, and I personally love her because her music is so relatable but if you don't like her please don't let that affect the opinions you have on my story. **

**Enjoy it, Review it, and read my A/N at the bottom of the page if you would please. Tee Hee! _**

After dinner, I walked up the stairs, slowly trudged into my room, then helplessly collapsed onto the bed.

At dinner, Charlie hadn't given me any questioning looks, like he had previously; it seemed like I had gotten a lot of those recently, but I _had_ just woken up from a zombie-like state. I could tell that he was still worried even though he wouldn't show it.

I hoped just as much— if not more so than he, that Jacob could heal the hole that had settled into me chest these past few months. Even though I felt guilty for using him, I couldn't deny the fact that I truly did like him, even if he liked me back in a completely different way.

My life was different now. A few months ago I had been with the love of my life; now I wasn't to sure where my life was going. Jake's friendly (or more than friendly) love had helped me, but I still felt….

Empty.

That was the only word that could describe how I felt now.

Needing to drag my thoughts from the depressing place that they were currently in, I rolled over and turned on the radio.

Instantly I regretted it. The reason that I hated listening to music these days was because of those sappy love songs that reminded me of him.

And of course the first song that came on _had_ to be the one that seemed to be written just for me.

_Once upon a time_

_I believe it was a Tuesday when you caught my eye_

Ok well maybe it wasn't a Tuesday when I had first seen him, it was a Monday, but I could still remember the details perfectly. I was looking around the crowded cafeteria, well as crowded as a cafeteria in Forks could get anyway, and then I saw them.

I winced it still hurt me to even come close to thinking their name.

I had in fact caught his eye, not in the best of ways, and I know now why he had seemed so angry that first day, but still…

Why am I even thinking this? Do I honestly want to put myself back into that depression? I was being stupid, just like when I had gone to the… house a few days ago. Even the thought of where they had stayed for awhile made me wince.

I shook my head in an attempt to rid it of these dangerous thoughts before I went crazy.

_And we caught something _

_I hold on to the night you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

We _did_ catch onto something. We had, or so I thought found love. A love that was deeper then most typical high school relationships, but then again we weren't a typical high school couple.

The night he stayed, I was magical. The perfect end to a perfect day, and what I had thought to be the start of many more to come, but as usual I was wrong.

That next morning he did say he loved me, well if I remember correctly he said "you are my life now" but to me it all meant the same thing, if not more.

_Were you just kidding? _

'_Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down,_

_We almost never speak, _

_I don't fell welcome anymore_

_Baby what happened please tell me_

'_Cause one second it was perfect and now you halfway out the door_

Yes, it had been perfect. The perfect relationship, the perfect boy, the only imperfections being that I was so ordinary compared to him, and the _differences_ between them. I thought that I'd had it all, and it wasn't just him that I loved.

His whole family, I loved them all…well maybe there was _one_ exception, but other than that…

My stupid birthday, I was to blame. He said I wasn't, but I knew that he was just trying to make me feel better. If I wasn't the one that had caused all this, then who was? He'd said something about it being who they were, but then was it Carlisle's fault? He had created them all, but then again not Jasper and Alice. Then was it who ever created Jasper? But then who created him? It just goes on doesn't it?

I couldn't blame anyone but myself. It was that simple, if I hadn't been so clumsy, well then maybe things would have been different. But he said it was what _they_ were not me. It was because of their thirst for blood, and it was my blood that he couldn't resist.

After that, it all seemed to go downhill. At school, he wouldn't talk to me, after he didn't really come over to stay with me, and the few times that he did he still wouldn't speak. I could tell that something was wrong, but not that wrong. Then he was gone, and everything went with him, my whole life and my reason for living was gone.

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called _

_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all _

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong, _

_It rains when you're here and it rains when your gone _

_Cause I was here when you said forever and always_

After he left, that was perhaps the hardest part. Day in and day out, I waited, and waited, and waited, but he never called, never wrote, never made any contact what-so-ever.

No matter how much I tried I couldn't get over my heartbreak. Eventually it got so bad that I fell into a depression. A depression that lasted so long that it took Charlie's unusual anger that was directed toward me that finally made me snap back to life.

The days we were together were the best of my life. Back then I had a boyfriend that I loved to death, and I was willing to give him anything, even my life.

Then there was the rain, the rain that I hated so much. But I would endure the rain if he was here with me.

I thought we'd be together forever.

_Was I out of line?_

_Did I say something way to honest?_

_Made you run and hide, like a sacred little boy_

_I looked into your eyes_

_I thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure_

Maybe it was me.

Who was I kidding? He was probably pitting me. The new girl in school. That's why he went for me.

I should have listened to him when he told me to stay away.

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence, cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going, thought I knew for a minute,_

_But I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called _

_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all _

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong, _

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone _

'_Cause I was here when you said forever and always_

The lack of communication between us the week before he left had killed me. But thinking back I should have seen the signs.

He was wrong, the way he felt, and the way he acted.

Our love was wrong.

_You didn't mean it baby_

_I don't think so_

_Back up, baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_You didn't mean it baby_

_I don't think so_

_Back up, baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_Cause it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong, _

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone _

'_Cause I was here when you said forever and always_

_Oh I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called _

_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all _

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong, _

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone _

'_Cause I was here when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby_

_You said forever and always_

He didn't mean to love me, but I meant to love him. I thought that it was fate, the reason we were brought together.

I thought that we were going to be together forever.

I thought that he was going to turn me.

I thought that we were going to have and eternity.

I though that he loved me.

I guess I thought wrong.

**A/N: So yeah, that's it…I will get the latest chapter of the Vampire List…When I get off my butt and type it or on my butt and type it if you want to get literal. I've been busy so that's my lame excuse…. I'm having a little trouble figuring how to approach it since Bella's starting to do the stuff on it. **

**Leave a review!! And vote in my poll, it's on my bio page. **

**Love you! **


End file.
